It's Not Brotherly Love
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Chris sees Cory as nothing more than a brother, but Cory feels something more than brotherly love.


Prompted!

* * *

><p>"Good because the first thing that needs to go is this faggy lamp and this faggy couch cover-<p>

"Hey!" Burt yelled tramping down the stairs.

The scene was shot with the perfect amount emotion. Chris wiped the tears away from his eyes, and the streaks on his cheeks smeared. Cory rushed back down the stairs, holding his arms out to offer his warmth to the other man.

Chris only chuckled, pushing the offered embrace away. "I'm fine. Those two really are a case."

Falling limp to his side, Cory dropped his arms and walked with the shorter man to where the rest of the cast gathered.

"Who wants to go out for a drink?" Mark grinned, and Amber and Lea instantly raised their hands, calling out an excited yell.

His eyes, clearly trained on the petite man beside him, did not fail to notice the moment of a faltered smile. It wasn't unknown that it was difficult for Chris to be around people who drank and laughed while he was left sober in the corner of a club.

"Wanna hang tonight?" Cory nudged Chris while they made their ways to their cars.

"Don't you want to go have a good night with the others?" Astonishment was clearly displayed on Chris' face, but Cory just shook his head.

"Nah, no drinks tonight." The other man just struggled. "Come over to my place later? I'll get Diet Coke."

Chris' face instantly lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically. When the man turned away, Cory smirked. If there was one sure way to get Chris to agree to something, it was to supply the man's addiction.

Except, Cory didn't head to the store to pick up the beverage, instead, he went straight home where he pulled out three twelve-pack boxes of Diet Coke which Cory kept in his apartment at all time incase Chris was to visit.

A quarter to six, Chris sauntered into Cory's apartment, too comfortable with the other man that he didn't bother knocking.

Obviously in a better mood than earlier, Chris smiled, cracking open his first soda, and he flopped down on Cory's couch. "So are we going to party it up or what?"

The man was too adorable, and Cory couldn't hold back the smile that pasted itself on his face. "What did you have in mind?"

"Glee Karaoke!" The idea was insane and sent the men into fits of laughter. Moments later, Chris was basically rolling on the floor in tears. "How do you not get a one hundred percent on your own song?"

Cory just glared at the laughing man before he dropped to the floor to tickle Chris who began to kick his legs.

"C- Cory, cut it out!" He screeched, and in attempt to escape, Chris ended up straddling Cory's waist. Manicured hands sat at the side of Cory's head, and the bottom man smiled up at Chris who stared back with wide gentle eyes. Blushing deeply, Chris scrabbled off the man.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Cory asked, attempting to break the sudden tension, and Chris smiled.

The men ended up on Cory's couch, shoulder to shoulder, watching old episodes of Glee.

"I look so fat," Chris murmured when he appeared to do his Single Ladies dance. A small frown graced his lips, and Cory looked to him in astonishment. The statement at least broke Cory's stare on the TV; if he had watched Chris move his hips in such a way for a moment longer, he probably would have ended up tackling the man beside him.

"That's not true," Cory whispered quietly, and Chris turned to see Cory, his brown eyes illuminated by the TV in the dark room.

"But look at my face! My cheeks were so chubby when he started filming."

"Not true," Cory emphasized both words, and Chris could do nothing but pout.

Just episodes from finishing the first season, Chris began to yawn. "I'm sleepy," he murmured, fatigue heavy in his voice.

"It's nearly midnight. Just stay the night," Cory soothed, and the petite man had no energy left to protest. He slumped down on his side and curled up.

Cory only waited minutes before switching off the television and gently taking Chris into his arms without jostling him. The last thing that Cory wanted was for Chris to wake suddenly and pull away. Thankfully, he didn't, and Cory nuzzled his nose into the sweet-smelling tresses. Warm breath blew across his collarbone, and Chris subconsciously fisted Cory's shirt.

With his arm around Chris' waist, Cory found himself drifting quietly into slumber.

But when he woke in the morning, Cory's arms were empty and cold. On his coffee table was a note in Chris' scrawl.

'_Cory, I went home when I woke this morning to change clothing so people wouldn't make assumptions. Thanks for letting me spend the night. See you for shooting! :)'_

The man pocketed the note and headed to his bathroom to freshen up; his mind was still clouded with the other man's sweet scent.

He felt extremely guilt while he showered for he lost himself in thick thoughts of Chris. The man was much younger than he, and Cory found himself at Chris's mercy. Chris was just too wonderful to resist, and Cory was finding it harder and harder to restrain  
>himself.<p>

After spending a night with the man, Cory could no longer deny that he had a crush on Chris.

What ended up being the most ironic was the fact that Chris saw him as nothing more than a brother whereas his character had a huge crush on Finn.

But Cory hoped that while the cast separated for their summer projects before the second season, he would be able to get himself under control and talk himself out of his silly crush. Unfortunately, it was more difficult to say goodbye to Chris than he had anticipation.

"I'll be seeing you," Cory murmured, but Chris tapped light on his shoulder.

Warm embracing arms wrapped around Cory's neck, which took him by surprise, and Chris hummed lightly. Before Chris had a chance to pull away, Cory wrapped his own arms around the petite waist and held Chris to him for only a moment.

"Tis' time to part," Chris laughed, and it took a minute for Cory to get the Thomas Paine references.

"You are such a nerd," the men laughed together, and the summer began.

While his mind was focused on his career, Chris slipped through his mind only once in a while when he came home from a long day or when his phone vibrated with a twitter notification from Chris.

Before Cory knew it, it was time for season two. When the cast met on set, Chris flew into Amber's arms, his leg hitching around her waist. Cory had to look away from the scene the seemed so private, and his mind drifted to what it would feel to be in Amber's position.

"We aren't filming yet, Cory. You can wipe that dopy Finn-like look off your face." Cory snapped out of his dazed and gazed down to see two smiling blue eyes shining up at him. He couldn't help the wide grin that plastered itself upon his face.

Cory nudged the man's shoulder lightly, wanting nothing more than to lift the man into his arms, but he didn't want to draw to any conclusions.

It wasn't until _Britney/Brittany _that Cory realized that he had not gotten anywhere close to getting over the younger man. Cory bit hard into his lips when he watched Chris pelvic thrust.

After the shoot, Cory rushed home without a word to anyone. Once home, he hurried to the shower. Fisting his hard aching cock, Cory closed his eyes, envisioning Chris as if he was there, naked, wet, and begging.

"O- oh God, Chris. I want you so much. I need you so badly," he moaned as the warm water ran down the planes of his chest. He rested his head gently against the tile of the shower while the water began to cool. The man felt guilty; it wasn't right for the man to want Chris so much.

But it felt more than right.

When _Grilled Cheesus_ was filmed, Cory watched with wide eyes while Chris stood in front of the cast, sang his song, and allowed his natural tears to wash his porcelain cheeks.

Cory couldn't hold back any longer. After the set was filmed, Cory couldn't hold back any longer; he followed the man to his trailer, and cupped his face.

"What are you doing, Cory," he whispered softly, his eyes wide and trained on Cory's which had glazed over with lust for the man.

When Cory kissed him, Chris protested, shoving lightly on the other man's chest. "Don't do this, Cory. You're going to ruin everything."

"Hush, Chris, just enjoy it," he soothed.

With those simply words, Chris became silent and pliable in Cory's arms. Cory took the man gently, leading him to the small bedroom in the trailer.

"C- Cory…wait…" Chris murmured while he squirmed under the larger man who had begun to strip him of clothing.

"No, I'm tired of wait," Cory answer pushing his lips upon Chris'. The petite man kissed him back timidly, but Cory was having none of that. Stroking his tongue along the man's plush bottom lip, Cory drove into Chris' hot mouth.

He moaned quietly and was muted Cory's mouth. Soon, nimble fingers worked on Chris' button down shirt. Once the material was pulled away, Chris attempted to cover himself, but the other man snatched the hands away and held them to the bed.

"Let me see you," Cory whispered, hot breath dancing across Chris ear. He pulled away to see the lean man who had obviously grown over the _Glee_ hiatus. After scanning the details and planes of the slim man's upper body, Cory dove back down to gently kiss the man's neck in order to not leave a mark.

Remembering how Chris had bashed himself when they had watched Glee together, Cory began to murmur against the sweet skin.

"You're so beautiful, Chris," he whispered, and a warm flush spread through the petite man. He lowered his mouth to the porcelain chest and flicked Chris' nipple with his tongue before taking the dusty rose peak into his mouth which elicited a soft moan.

Cory remained in the lead as he removed the lingering clothing, and he soaked his fingers in lube that he carried with him in case of opportunity before stretching Chris out gently. The man whimpered below him, biting into his bottom lip.

Giving Chris's flush cock a couple of pumps, Cory slipped on a condom before adding some extra lube. Lining himself up, the topping man pushed into Chris who yelled in pain.

"It hurts," he gasped. Two tiny words burned deep within Cory; he wanted Chris so much, but he wasn't willing to damage the man.

"I'm sorry, Chris," he soothed, kissing away the leaking tears gather at the corners of his closed eyes. "Please, just let me make you feel good." Cory pushed further into the man while he distracted Chris. Finally, Cory was buried in heat, and the man below him squirmed uncomfortably before suddenly crying out.

"There, Cory…m- move."

Cory did as he was asked pressing against the bundle of nerves. "Oh God, C- Cory…" Chris pulled Cory closer to him, gaining a sudden burst of courage as he placed his lips on the other man's.

"Shit," Cory cried out, "so tight."

The topping man pushed deep into Chris' warmth, hitting his prostate with each stroke. Before he knew it, his stomach tightened, and Cory knew that he was getting close. He gripped the petite man's cock, pumping in rhythm with his thrusts, and Chris bucked up to meet Cory's hand.

Hard thrusts and gentle moans filled the small room.

"Mmm, Chris!" he groaned as a white light flashed across his eyes, and he came, spilling his seed into the condom.

"I love you; I love you so much," Cory ranted as he rode out his orgasm, and Chris turn his bright blue eyes away from the intense stare. Finally, after a few final strokes, the petite man followed silently, his mouth hanging slack in pure pleasure, and his hips lifting off the bed as he rode out his orgasm. As soon as he caught his breath, Chris proceeded into his bathroom to clean up without a word to Cory.

When he was washed off and dressed in a fresh pair of clothing, Chris reemerged and looked anywhere but at Cory's eyes.

"I'm going home, Cory. I'll see you tomorrow." He hurried out of his trailer, leaving Cory behind.

The next day, Darren Criss was being introduced to the Glee cast, and, since he was playing Kurt's boyfriend, he and Chris were spending the day together. It was understandable, but when the days began to pass, Cory began to feel lonelier than ever. Chris had stopped spending time with him, and the man started to realize how big of a mistake he had made.

The man had been Cory's best friend, and now he didn't even want to look him in the eye.

'_He probably thinks you want him to be your little fuck buddy,' _Cory's mind screamed.

He saw Amber coming by, so he caught up with her. "Can I ask you to do something really strange?"

"I don't know, Monteith, you're not really my type," she laughed.

"I need you to ask Chris if you can visit his place tonight. I think he might be mad at me, so if I just went over there, he might not answer unless he thinks I'm you."

"What did you do to him, Cory?" The strong sassy black woman glared at him, and Cory shrunk in size from her penetrating gaze. "I'll do it, but just this once."

"Thank you so much," the man sighed in relief. "Oh, and you're not really my type either. I'm kinda into petite awkward brunettes."

He smiled as he walked away, hoping that Amber wore at slack jaw.

That night, Cory followed through with his plan and rang the doorbell of Chris' apartment, and when the door was thrown open, Chris' excited smile faded.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was timid, his eyes flashing down to the floor to avoid the other man. "I'm waiting for Amber. She should be here anytime."

Cory lifted up a six-pack of Diet Coke with a shy smile before cupping the man's cheek. "She's not coming."

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Chris reluctantly allowed the man to enter his home.

"Are you mad at me?" Cory asked quietly in the light apartment from where he sat on Chris' couch while the other man opened a can of Diet Coke provided by Cory.

Chris remained silent for only a second before his eyes flashed bright with anger, and they met Cory's confused brown orbs. "Why did you say you loved me? Why would you take advantage of my feelings like that? Especially since we are so close!"

Cory looked down at his hands ashamed; the other man didn't understand at all. "I would never take advantage of you, Chris," he murmured to the floor. Silence filled the empty void of sound, and Cory examined the man's socks when Chris walked in front of him.

A manicured hand gently gripped Cory's chin and lifted his face. "How can you sit in my own apartment and lie to me?" His voice held emotional pain, and the disappointment clearly displayed on his features.

The man ached to attach himself to Chris, and he searched sad blue eyes. "Why are you so sure I'm lying to you, Chris? Is it that unlikely that I could love you?"

Chris was shocked and his hand fell limp. "Yes," he whispered.

Instead of coming out and saying what he came to the apartment to say, Cory took another route. "Is there a reason you always put a distance between us even when we are alone together?" The man recalled how Chris always refused his hugs when they were on-set doing emotional scenes.

Chris' eyes became guarded, and he looked as if he were almost scared.

The man didn't stop there. "Don't you know what a wonderful beautiful person you are?" Chris looked guilty for the things he had accused Cory of, and he reached out for Cory's hand.

Cory remained sitting on the couch in front of Chris who trained his eyes on Cory's hand where he fiddled with his fingers.

"I never lied to you. I can honestly say that I love you."

The petite man fell to his knees in front of Cory, and cupped his face, dragging him down to meet his lips. When they broke apart, Cory rested his forehead to Chris's, and Chris spoke softly.

"I thought it was just me. I didn't want to lose you over something as silly as a crush, so I pushed it all away. It was wrong for me to feel that way, but when you moaned for me, I couldn't deny myself you anymore. I was so afraid you just needed to relieve tension, and perhaps you said 'I love you' as a fluke."

"I'm sorry, Chris. Instead of just telling you, I seduced you in hopes that you would understand, but it messed everything up."

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Cory only chuckled in response. "You know that I love you too, right?"

Cory just kissed him softly. "Yeah, I love you, too." Chris climbed into the other man's lap, and they rested together after an emotionally draining day. 

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
